


The Double Sleeping Bag

by JustHereForLaughs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Camping, Established Relationship, M/M, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustHereForLaughs/pseuds/JustHereForLaughs
Summary: brothers catch a wendigo hunt and Dean decides to take advantage of the impromptu camping trip.  Unfortunatly, he "forgot" to tell Sam about some things.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 17





	The Double Sleeping Bag

Dean walked into the motel room, carrying a bag of groceries. Sam was still on his computer looking for another case. Dean set the bag on his bed and rummaged through it till he found the pie. He sat down on his bed and dug in. “So, have you found anything?” he asked, through a bite of pie.

Sam nodded. “Yeah,” he replied, “It looks like a wendigo in some hills just a few hours away.” Sam turned his computer around so Dean could see the map.

“What sort of name is Morgan Hill?” Dean laughed.

Sam looked at Dean, unimpressed.

Dean sheepishly went back to his pie. “Guess we’re going camping then.”

Sam sighed. “Unfortunately.”

“What are you talking about, Sam? Camping is great!”

\--

On the way to Morgan Hill, Dean stopped at a Bass Pro Shop. Sam waited in the car for Dean to come back, wondering what Dean could possibly need. 15 minutes later, Dean returned. Sam watched him shove a sleeping bag in the trunk.

“Dean, why did you get a sleeping bag? You already have one,” Sam asked once they were back on the freeway.

Dean looked at Sam like he was stupid. “Yeah but I wanted a two person one.

Sam squinted at him. “Why?” he asked

“Cause I want one,” Dean snapped.

“Ok, whatever.” Sam dropped the matter but kept thinking.

It was another half hour before they were at the archery range with trail access to the hills. They got out of the car and looked around. “I’m gonna call Cas,” Dean said, “He could be...um...useful.

Sam’s eyes lit up. “Oh. You’re sleeping with Cas!”

“What? No! I’m not gay.” he 

Sam raised an eyebrow. “You might not be gay but you are definitly into Cas. Don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you look at him,” he said.

“Shut up,” Dean said, rolling his eyes. Dean started his prayer, “Castiel, we have a wendigo hunt. Um...we could probably use your help.”

The familiar flap of wings sounded next to Dean. “Hello, Dean,” Cas said.

Dean glanced over with a smile. Feeling Sam’s stare, he hitched a neutral expression to his face and opened the trunk. He pulled out the camping gear and flamethrowers.

They started up the trail. The hills were thickly wooded, providing cool shade they were extremely grateful for. Eventually they reached a bridge. A tiny creek trickled under it. The team decided to break from the path here and hopped down to the river bank. Sam led the way up the creek. Dean fell behind so Sam couldn’t see him. Cas walked beside him. Dean reached out and slipped his hand into Cas’, their fingers fitting together in their familiar place. They walked like that, Sam in front, Dean and Cas holding hands behind him, until they came to a fork in the river.

Sam stopped at the fork. He turned around to ask what they wanted to do but he caught a glimpse of their hands just before Dean realized Sam was watching and let go. “I knew it! You are not as subtle as you think you are, Dean.”

Dean looked at Sam as innocently as he could. “What are you talking about?” he asked.

“I just saw you two, holding hands. Now I have proof that you are together,” Sam said triumphantly.

Cas looked at Dean, “Did you not tell him?”

“No, I didn’t tell him, Cas,” Dean said, “He’s gonna make it weird.”

Cas still didn’t understand. He looked to Sam for help but Sam was just looking between the lovers, silent. “You’ve had sex with lots of people, Dean. How am I any different?” he asked innocently.

Dean put his face in his hands. “Great, Cas, Now Sam knows everything.”

Cas was taken aback by this comment. Clearly, he’d messed something up but he didn’t know what.

Sam spoke up, “Perhaps we can finish this conversation after we kill the wendigo. Should we split up here?”

Dean was eager to get away from Sam. “Yes, let's split up. We can cover more ground that way.”

“Great,” Sam said, “I’ll take this side.”

Cas followed Dean up the other side of the creek. An uncomfortable silence fell between them. “I didn’t know you didn’t want your brother to know about us,” Cas said.

Dean grunted in acknowledgment but didn’t reply.

After a few more minutes of heavy silence, Cas spoke again, “I still don’t understand why Sam would care about you and I sleeping together and not all the other people.”

Dean sighed. “Well for one, your vessel is a guy.”

“You said you’ve had sex with men before.”

“Yeah, in  _ highschool _ , and Sam doesn’t know about that, either. Also, before it was just...one night stands. They didn’t mean anything but you do. I really love you and I know Sam is going to make fun of that. I just...” Dean trailed off. It sounded so petty when he explained it.

Cas nodded thoughtfully. “I see.”

They walked up the river chatting and looking for places the wendigo might be. As the sun started to set, they made camp. Dean was very proud of the double sleeping bag. Cas didn’t really get it but then again, most human sleeping rituals didn’t make sense to him. He smiled though as Dean explained it. It made him happy to see Dean get excited, when he got that goofy smile on his face.

After making good use of the sleeping bag, Cas sat outside to keep watch. Cas thought about what Dean had said about Sam making fun of them. He decided he didn’t care what Sam did. Dean was his and that made him happy. Nothing anyone said would change his love for Dean and he hoped nothing could change Dean’s feelings.

Cas’ thoughts were interrupted by a rustling a ways off into the woods. He pinpointed the noise and shook the tent. “Dean, wake up.”

Dean was out of the tent in an instant. Cas pointed in the direction of the sound. They both grabbed a flame thrower and headed out. The sun was just starting to rise so chances are it was headed to its den. They followed the sounds to a huge underground water pipe. Dean pulled out a flashlight and headed in. They quickly reached the end of the tunnel and looked around for another.

“Over here,” Cas called, waving Dean over.

There was a hole in the side, leading farther underground. They followed it down until it opened up into a huge cavern. The wendigo’s most recent catches were chained to the walls. They didn’t notice the hunters enter. They were staring in horror as the wendigo devoured an unfortunate hiker.

Dean ran across the cavern and kicked the wendigo away from it’s meal. The wendigo hissed at him as it recovered from the blow and raced towards him. Dean fumbled his weapon.

“Duck!” Cas called. He pulled the trigger and the flames swallowed the creature.

Dean gave a grateful nod to Cas before hurrying over to the captives. They got them out of the chains and they all hastily ran out, not really bothering to thank them. Then the pair hiked back to their camp. Dean called Sam to tell him the job was done.

Sam picked up quickly. “Hey, what’s up?”

“We found the wendigo. It’s dead and the survivors have been released.”

“Great, that means we don’t have to spend another night sleeping on the ground.”

Dean could hear Sam already packing up. “Actually, um, given the nature of this hunt, I didn’t really get to use the new sleeping bag. I was thinking maybe we could stay another night. Just for fun.”

Sam chuckled. “Ok, you can do that but I’m checking into a hotel. Meet me at the fork in the river so I can get the keys.”

“Ok, come back to the archery range tomorrow morning to pick us up.” Dean hung up and walked back over to where Cas was sitting.

Cas looked up as Dean approached. “So, what’s the plan?”

“Well, we are going to camp for another day, take a break. Sam doesn't like camping so he is going to hole up in a room. I’ve got to take him the keys. You can come with me or stay here.”

Cas thought for a moment before replying. “I’ll wait here for you.”

Dean nodded, “Ok.” He grabbed Cas’ hand and stood him up. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him in for a long, soft kiss. “I love you,” he whispered as their lips parted.

When Dean saw Sam approach, his heart started racing. He did not want to discuss the Cas situation. He had been grateful his brother hadn’t brought it up on the phone and Dean hoped he wouldn’t now. “How’d you sleep,” he asked.

“Uncomfortably,” Sam replied. He held out his hand.

Dean dropped the keys into it. “Take care of her, ok?”

Sam rolled his eyes, “I’m only driving to a hotel and back. What could go wrong?”

Dean raised an eyebrow and stared him down.

“Ok, fine. I’ll be careful.” Sam turned to leave but stopped in his tracks. He turned back to his brother. “Hey Dean, I don’t care if you sleep with Cas or like guys or whatever,” he said, “If you're happy, so am I. But that doesn’t mean I'm not going to taunt you about it from time to time.”

Dean nodded. That was probably the best he could have hoped for. “Thanks.” Then he headed back up the hill to where Cas was waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I know. Canonically, Dean doesn't like camping. But I forgot about this and remembered only after I had finished it. After some very deep soul searching, AKA half a second of thought, I decided I didn't care. So yes, I already know, you don't have to tell me.


End file.
